Sagrado idioma
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Si algo amaba en este mundo… era su hermoso idioma. Pero había algo de el que le disgustaba, y mucho…


Titulo: Sagrado Idioma

_Resumen: _Si algo amaba en este mundo… era su hermoso idioma. Pero había algo de el que le disgustaba, y mucho…

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**

Fandom: Hetalia

Personajes: Antonio/España

Advertencias: Ninguna, creo…

Capítulos: 1

Estado: Completo

**Nota**: Esto… esto es una idea que surgió ayer como a media noche o algo así, y apenas hoy decidí escribirla. Espero que les guste este intento de humor, así como a mí me gustó escribirlo (aunque el resultado final no me agradó mucho, pero igual me divertí escribiendo...X3)

OoOoOoOoO

DRAE, siglas de "Diccionario de la Real Academia Española". Si algo amaba él en este mundo era eso, su amada academia española, su REAL academia española, su idioma, lenguaje bello de amplio léxico que él mismo se había encargado de crear, en base al idioma del difundo abuelo roma, el latín.

Y, sin duda alguna, estaba orgulloso de ese idioma, tan bello y perfecto (a sus ojos, claro).

Todo de su lengua le gustaba: la riqueza del léxico, las complicadas reglas ortográficas y gramaticales, la grafía y también la dicción, en especial cuando esta última estaba pronunciada pros u propia boca y la de su gente, con su peculiar acento. No es que tuviera nada en contra de la forma en que sus hijos hablaban, pero nada se comparaba al español "original", no para él, al menos. De hecho, incluso amaba los regionalismos, los propios y los de sus hijos (sobre todo los propios, ya que a veces no entendía lo que sus hijos querían decir).

Disfrutaba tanto de las tardes leyendo a las magnificas obras de los grandes autores, tan perfectamente escritas, tan perfectamente narradas y estructuradas. Nada era mejor que leer algo escrito en su propio idioma, en especial si el autor era alguien nacido en España; aunque, por supuesto, no le hacía el feo a obras escritas por gente nacida bajo el yugo de alguno de sus hijos.

¡Ah, que bella es la vida! ¡Qué bella es la lectura! ¡Qué bello es _su_ idioma!

Pero no todo es color de rosa… Hay algo que odia del su idioma… Sí, él, el jefe España, odia algo de su propio idioma, de _su_ creación… y es que los jóvenes lo han deformado mucho… ¡eso ya ni siquiera es español! Es un… un… realmente, no tiene de cómo describirlo. ¡Es una monstruosidad!

Y, cuando su trabajo le obliga a usar el ordenador, se pregunta el por qué, el qué. ¿Por qué le hacen eso a su idioma? ¿Qué hizo él para merecer semejante… semejante… "eso", por no llamarle de _otra_ forma? ¿Qué hizo? Ni él ni su idioma se lo merecen, ¡por dios!

—España, ¿te encuentras bien? –. Preguntó Romano una vez, al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable. Y es que las faltas de ortografía que cometen algunos son tan… tan… ¡Dios! Eso ya no son simples faltas de ortografía, ni siquiera son _horrorgrafía,_ son… ¡Son algo peor que horrorgrafía! ¡Dios! ¿Es qué las personas ahora escriben con los pies o qué? Por dios santo… Es muy probable que incluso algo escrito con los pies se vea mejor que "eso".

—Sí… estoy bien… No te preocupes —fue su respuesta, dada después de apagar el ordenador, pues ya no soportaba semejante manera de escribir. ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de entender! ¡No entendía nada de lo que los cibernautas escribían! O casi nada… Por suerte, había algunos que sí respetaban a la sagrada Real Academia Española. Por desgracia, los que sí respetaban eran muy pocos. ¿Qué acaso el resto de cibernautas no habían cursado la educación primaria? ¿Qué clase de maestros habían tenido?

—¿Seguro? –. Insistió Romano, pues la apariencia de Antonio contradecía su afirmación. ¡Parecía un zombi!

—Sí… —respondió el español, mientras se encaminaba a la gran biblioteca que poseía. Necesitaba leer un BUEN libro, para que le ayudara a olvidar el trauma sufrido… Al menos hasta el siguiente día, cuando tuviera que volver a usar el ordenador y completar su trabajo.

¿Fin?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bien, aquí termina esta cosa… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? ¿Horrible? ¡Necesito opiniones! X3

Y disculpen si ven cualquier falta ortográfica y/o gramatical. Y, en caso de la que la vean, avisen que no quiero causarle traumas a Toño XD

En fin….

**Momento publicitario**:

Sígueme en Twitter: http : / / twitter . com / # ! / HetareTenshi

Visita mi blog: http : / / vampirefanficker . blogspot . com

Y conoce a mi OC!México (ese está en mi blog =P)


End file.
